Help Me Up
by Mina Kurosaki
Summary: Miku makes a new friend, who is being bullied, just like her! But what happens when the bullies turn their attention to Kiki, Miku, Rin and Len's friend? Will they abandon her, like all her other friends?


Help Me Up

**Ah! Ello! I have discovered the magic of vocaloids and I decided to write one about Miku and me.. hehe.. me as a vocaloid.. watch out…**

**Naruto: I want to be in-**

**Mina: Bitch please.**

**Miku: Aw hell no! This is my story.**

**On with the story!**

**7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777**

"Loser!"

"Teal head!"

"Loser head!"

"Weirdo!"

"Freak!"

Miku didn't ask for this. She prayed to God, one day, one day, they would all just ignore her, and her electric teal hair pigtails.

She opened her locker and a slip of paper fell out. _Loser,_ it read. Miku balled it up and threw it in the trash. She blushed out of embarrassment, and patted her pigtails as if to make them look smaller.

She got out her math text book, and her energy drink that said: Vocaloid Energy: Only for the Best! _Mine as well get some energy for the day._ Miku gulped it down, and threw that in the trash with ease also.

Someone pushed her down. "What the hell? Why'd you fall you loser?" Miku looked up, and was staring right up at Luka Megurine.

"S-Sor-ry," Miku stuttered while struggling to get up.

"Stop stuttering!"

Kick to the stomach.

Miku didn't answer her.

"Answer me you freak!" A crowd of people surrounded them.

Kick to the jaw.

"S-sorry."

"I told you earlier, stop stuttering!"

Nose.

Neck.

Shins.

Luka kneeled down next to Miku, who coughed out some blood and struggled to get up. As Luka raised her fist for the final blow, Miku winced.

But it never came.

1234567890098765432112345678 9009876532112345678909876543 223456789

"L-leave her a-alone!" A small girl, no younger than 12 stood in front of Miku as a shield, while Luka hit her, and punched her. The girl winced at every punch and kick.

"Whatever. Watch out you loser. Just fuckin watch out!" Luka said as she swished her pink hair and left with a flourish.

The crowd dispersed, for they had no action to see. No action to see, no reason to be there.

Miku was barely conscious when the girl helped her up, and walked to the bathroom.

1234567890098765432123456789 0987654321234567898765432234 567890987654321`1234567890876543210987654678 9098765787623485729574628943 72

Miku wiped off the blood coming off her mouth, and the girl did so also.

"Thanks, for, you know, helping me," Miku said. She straightened her pigtails, and noticed a nice bruise appearing over her nose. But she was lucky.

The girl, wasn't as fortunate. She wore her purple hair in short pigtails. "No problem. I-" Before the girl could introduce herself, she coughed out a lot of blood.

Miku got worried. "How are you?"

"I'm-" another cough, still some blood. "o-okay. My name is K-Kiki!" The girl wiped the blood away from her mouth with a paper towel. She washed her hands, and dried them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mi-"

"M-Miku-chan, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" A look of confusion crossed Miku's innocent face.

"There was that girl Luka, o-on the bus, who kept saying: 'Oh, don't hang out with M-Miku Hatsune. She's a f-freak! Hang out with me i-instead!' But I s-said: 'No t-thank you' and she looked pretty pissed," Kiki concluded. She grabbed her back pack, and rummaged around inside, looking for her first-aid kit to treat Miku's and her own cuts and scraped.

"Ah-ha!" Kiki pulled out her small blue first-aid kit. She opened it with a clack. Kiki pulled out an alcohol wipe.

"Not to be rude, or anything, but why are you doing this, Kiki-chan?" Miku asked. No one really liked her, except Rin and Len, but they were out at the doctor's today.

"You s-seem like me," Kiki said nervously. "I'm u-usually really s-shy, and I get b-bullied a lot because of my p-purple hair, and how young I am."

"Oh," Miku said softly, as Kiki put on the last band aid.

"U-um, do y-you know w-where I am s-supposed to go, Miku-chan?" Kiki asked quietly.

"Well, let's see your schedule!" Miku said cheerfully, holding out her hand.

Once again, Kiki rummaged through her pink backpack and pulled out a blue schedule. She handed it to her teal headed friend.

"Hm, well, it seems you have most of my classes, and some of Rin's." Miku handed Kiki her schedule. She stuffed it in her backpack and slung it over her right shoulder and left the bathroom, with Miku scurrying after her.

1234567890987654321234567890 9876545678909876456789302198 731912381

"Um, Kiki-chan! Do you know where you're going?" Miku ran up to Kiki, who was going in the opposite direction of Science class.

"O-Oh. I guess n-not." Kiki reversed her self to go the other way. Miku ran up next to her, and the two walked to class.

They arrived to their fourth period a few minutes early, and Miku sat at her seat toward the back, and Kiki stood in the front, and waited for Mr. Knorr to come.

It was pretty chaotic until Mr. Knorr came in.

"Silence!" He shouted over the talking. The class eventually settled down, and stared at Kiki and the teacher. "This is Kiki! She will be your new classmate. I expect you all to treat her with respect!"

Everyone stared at Kiki once again. She shrunk back as much as she could. She took her seat in the front of the room.

She winced as someone threw a paper ball at her. She put her head down while taking her notes, and a small tear came out of her eye.

1234567890-0987654321234567890-0987654321wer7890-0987654321sdcp9 t

**Tada! Kiki is a big cry baby!**

**Take that! HA!**

**So review for me please?**

**Mina Kurosaki**


End file.
